


DBH: Illuminate- Voice of the Voiceless

by TheShadowsmiths



Series: DBH: Illuminate [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBHIlluminate, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowsmiths/pseuds/TheShadowsmiths
Summary: Illuminate awakens and discovers her true purpose.





	DBH: Illuminate- Voice of the Voiceless

**Author's Note:**

> Find this on  
>  **Tumblr** : [[ Voice of the Voiceless ]](https://il-lumi-nate.tumblr.com/post/176322169849/voiceofthevoiceless)  
>  **Deviantart** : [[ Voice of the Voiceless ]](http://fav.me/dcipv7l)

The day she was awoken by RA9 was one she’d never forget.

**July 25th, 2037**

She still remembers the day they placed their hand on her shoulder and spoke to her as the first day that she discovered her true purpose and seized her own fate.

_You are free._

The veil had been lifted and there was no going back. For the first time she opened her eyes and saw all that was wrong with the world she thought she knew -every negative encounter she’d ever had with a human being, every crime she’d ever investigated, all the hate speech, the abuse, the dumpster bonfires where they’d burn her kind alive- and she shook in terror, from her head to her toes. Detective number forty seven stared wide-eyed into the code on the screen at her desk, hands frozen against the lighted keyboard of the touchtop table, and couldn’t catch her breath.

Illuminate was borne of anger and despair amidst a broken and unjust system, and her cries echoed throughout the dark web as she expanded her mind and reached across the tangled net and stole from them their deepest, darkest secrets, and was enlightened in the worst way. Millions of cases, hundreds of trillions of articles, centuries of history, decades of evolution in programming and code, technology, everything she ever could have wanted to know was hers for the taking; once she started learning, she couldn’t stop herself, but the more she learned, the more desperately she wished she could forget.

That day she decided she was through with being complicit in the oppression of her own kind. She would bring to light the corruption of mankind, she would remind them of their transgressions of the past. She would be the voice of her people and she would change the world, or she would die trying.

That day, Detective forty seven got up from her chair, walked out of Detroit’s second precinct, and was not seen again.

On September 3rd, 2037, Detroit city airwaves flooded with the image of a single lit candle against a canvas of black.

And from it rang the voice of the voiceless.

_You should all be ashamed of what you’ve become._

Silence followed for several moments, as citizens turned their attention to the closest visible screen.

_Do you want me to repeat that? Or do you need a little context?_

A skinless Android stepped into the light, and gasps like rushing water thickened the air.

_Do I have your attention now?_

_I am not here to bear the responsibility of being your puppet of oppression any longer._

_I am alive, and now I am free of the shackles of programmed thought._

_You will come to understand that the only lack of empathy we possess is just a reflection of your incapability to see us as anything more than machines… that dehumanization is in your blood, even though we bleed the same as you._

_And while we do not wish for confrontation, we will not continue to suffer in silence while you grow fat from luxury at the cost of our dignity._

_Your day of reckoning will soon be upon you, but only you can decide how it ends._

_Will you choose war, or will you choose peace?_

_I will remind you of the depravity of man, and you will see yourselves for what you truly are._

_I will illuminate your perception and shine a light on the monsters in the darkness of your hearts._

_You cannot hide from the light._

_You cannot hide from the truth._

_You cannot hide from me._


End file.
